Alexander StarrZoë
| affiliation = Ryan Rampage Wilt Steel | current_efeds = PrYde Wrestling | brand = N/A | previous_efeds = One World Coalition Golden Championship Wrestling Non-Stop Wrestling Alliance | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = High-flying Brawling Hardcore | finisher = "The Rising Starr" | will = cheat | wont = follow the rules | trainer = Jason "Cobra" Tellneth | handler = risingstarr22@msn.com | debut = 2001 | record = N/A | accomplishments = 2nd OWC Grand Slam Champion | retired = N/A }} Alexander Starrzoë sometimes spelled "StarrZoe" (born November 22nd, 1983) is a current American professional wrestler, better known as Starr. He is best known for his time in the One World Coalition (OWC), where he successfully captured every title in the company as well as his time in PrYde Wrestling. While in the OWC, Alexander served as "Supreme Overlord" and was the World Champion 3 times and is considered only the second Grand Slam Champion in company history. During his time in PrYde Wrestling, Starr has won the Evolution Championship and the Unity Championships with childhood friend and tag team partner, Ryan Rampage in a stable known as the StarrZoë Entertainment Group. He is currently contracted to PrYde Wrestling. Early Life Alex was born in the Southern section of . His childhood home is located on the corner of 13th and Reed Street, in the predominantly low-income neighborhood of Pennsport. Starr was born, the only child, to an alcoholic, blue-collar plumber and handyman father and a stay at home mother. Alex succeeded in grade school and middle school, enjoying the academic lifestyle. Alexander knew little of his father, the man having ran out on Starr and his mother before the youngest StarrZoë was ever born. Starr always succeeded in elementary and middle school, enjoying high academic performances. Just before he turned 16 though, before entering the 10th grade, Starr realized his life was not in school hallways or with his nose buried in textbooks and he dropped out of school. For all of the years leading up to this time though, Alexander StarrZoë was close to his childhood friend, a child who grew up in an orphanage of the same block as Starr, Ryan Rampage. Rampage and Starr were the only professional wrestling fans either of them knew in their neighborhood or in their young lives and always joined together after school or on weekends and watches any and all wrestling they could find on television. The "hand that life had dealt him" life a bitter taste in Alexander's mouth though, and soon he began to act out against the norm of his life. StarrZoë found fulfillment on the seedy streets of his neighborhood where he idolized the older teens with flashy gold chains and beepers. His life quickly did a 180° as he began living on the streets and pushing small amounts of drugs. Along with his overflow of extra money, Starr also found an unwanted addiction to cocaine. Quickly, Alex blew through all his money on drugs and what he now refers to as "neighborhood rats"; loose girls with a need for men with cash. Attempting to feed his addictions, Starr began to break into cars and homes, pawning any valuable items he found. Alex also began to fund his drug habits with fighting others his age and older, locally, for small amounts of prize money and winnings. Unfortunately he began to get comfortable and one day was arrested for assault and battery. It is reported that in 1997, shortly after dropping out of 10th grade, Alex robbed a man in a South Philadelphia subway station. The man, whose name is unknown to this day, had just stepped off a train, nicely dressed and was returning home from work at an office in on a Friday. Being payday, the man cashed his check and had just over $1,200 cash on him at the time. StarrZoë, after first asking the man for the money and being refused, took up a lead pipe and floored the man. Over the next seven minutes, Starr badly injured the man with the pipe, the list of damages includes a shattered jaw, four broken blood vessels in the man's face, and was laid in a coma for four months. Alexander StarrZoë spent over two yeras in Maximum Security , just east of Philadelphia. During his time, Alex met his future tag team partner and martial arts expert Adam Brookman. Adam introduced Starr to the sport of Muay Thai, which he quickly accelerated at. Alex spent many months within the gates of the prison, challenging anyone and everyone willing to fight. Unfortunately, after many fights in Graterford and being caught braking rules from gambling to getting into violent exchanges with correctional officers, StarrZoë was moved to Upstate New York to another maximum security prison, known as . During his time at Wende, Starr met his now good friend Jason "Cobra" Tellneth. Cobra, who was imprisoned for the violent attack of two police officers almost twice at once, with the assistance of a brick, which lead to two counts of attempted murder. Alexander impressed Cobra with his fighting talents, which were refined with the help of Adam Brookman, and offered Alexander a possible shot at a try-out match with Cobra's small independent promotion the Golden Championship Wrestling. Though, already offered a small training opportunity with Adam Brookman, Starr responded to Cobra with a polite "thanks, but I have to think about it". Also during this time, Starr stayed in contact with his childhood friend Ryan Rampage. Rampage had long since ran away from Philadelphia, actually at the age of 15, and moved to New York City, living as a homeless teen. Ryan was employed at a dock, unloading boats. His supervisor gave his an opportunity at fighting in underground circuits. After months, possibly a year at fighting, Ryan began to wrestle in local promotions in Los Angeles, where he had moved to continue to fight. After fighting in L.A. for two years, Ryan was given a chance to fight in Mexico and Japan and become "King of the Death Match". It was at that time that he began to reach out to Alexander StarrZoe and these phone calls and letters may have sparked Alex's interest in a professional wrestling career. Sadly though, it was around this time in StarrZoë's life that his mother disowned him due to embarrassment as to what Starr had done to his life. While in prison, Alex recieved a letter that read; "you are no longer my son". To this day, when asked about her only child, Mrs. StarrZoë responds "he died in jail many years ago." He never again stepped foot in his hometown or his childhood home. Martial Arts Career After his release from prison, Starr began a successful career as a Mauy Tai fighter around the tri-state area of Philadelphia, New Jersey, and New York. Based out of the Philadelphia Muay Thai Club Starr successfully defened his title as "Philly's Meanest Feet" for over three years. In New York, Starr became the Hell's Kitchen Kickboxing Champion, a title he held for over a year, before leaving the profession to move on to greater things. Only six months into his career as a kickboxer, both Starr's hands and feet were certified as deadly weapons. An injury two years after beginning his reign as New Jersey Champion of Martial Arts, Starr suffered an injury, dislocating both his knees and tearing his ACL. After many rehab attempts, Starr finally hung up his gloves. Early Wrestling Career After hearing of Alexander's success in kick boxing and his early retirement, Starr's former cellmate and wrestling premotor Jason Tellneth once again reached out to Alex and offered him a position in the Golden Championship Wrestling After meeting with many medical specialists in regards to Starr's torn ACL, surgery was successful and Starr returned "good as new". Alex Brookman another of Alex's cell mates and a kick boxing specialist, known in the ring as "Mr. Extreme", heard of this news and followed Alexander StarrZoë to the GCW and they formed a tag team known as "The Krew". Together, they formed the team known as "The Krew", the most successful tag team in the history of the Golden Championship Wrestling. The Krew & Golden Championship Wrestling "Golden Championship Wrestling was where I got my started." Starr has been quoted as saying about his debut in wrestling; "I can never do anything but love that place." Starr and Mr. Extreme spent many months as a tag team and over six months as GCW Tag Team Champions. Cobra, the owner of the GCW is credited with training Starr as a wrestler; "the guy took me under his wing. He would throw my scrawny ass around that ring every day until I knew I was either going to quit the business as fast as I joined, or one day destroy people." After a sad split of "The Krew" over a shot at the Hardcore Championship; Starr began a legendary feud with Weapon-X; the GCW Hardcore Champion. "I never could beat X," Starr says to this day; "he never let me know I wasn't as good I as I thought though; he was a wily vet; he would beat me and than congratulate me on a good match-up. We had some knock-down fights though; boiler rooms, hospital beds, shit; we fought in his house once." After giving on on the Hardcore Title, Starr met future tag team partner; Chris Toxic. Toxic was partnered with a Brit known as T-Money and were known as "The Revolution". After the failing of the Golden Championship Wrestling and the failed attempt by talent to buy it out, Starr was invited to follow Money and Toxic to a knew federation; the Non-Stop Wrestling Alliance. The Non-Stop Wrestling Alliance On July 15th, 2002; Starr began his truly professional career at the Non-Stop Wrestling Alliance. Owned by Danny Mauher, Starr was taken in as developmental talent and quickly wowed the world. Starr's debut match-up against a future World Champion 9Ball would cement his career in "the Alliance". Starr opened the eyes of Chris Toxic and T-Money, who created a stable with Starr, still known as The Revolution. Running through person after the person, the three dominated, holding all four titles in the federation. Mr. Mahuer, the owner of the NSWA, separated Toxic and Starr from T-Money by offering Money the position of General Manager. Money quickly let his power go to his head and ruined his friendship with his former stablemates. Starr had many great match-ups with future NSWA hall of famer Rip Thomas under the guide of Chris Toxic. Alex also put GM T-Money in his place and ended his career as a wrestler at NSWA's Seasons Beatings in 2003, throwing Money through a plate glass window. Starr and Chris Toxic met an impressive rookie known as Anthony Phoenix. "The kid reminded me of myself to be honest; a sick bastard willing to hurt people; Toxic and I knew he would be a good edition; Revolution II was born." But there was something wrong; Chris Toxic wanted the spotlight and Starr already had it. "I was going for the Middle-Weight Champion against a guy known as 'Wildcat' Rip Thomas. I was up against him at a pay-per-view and I was winning, I was going for the three count after the Rising Starr, and out of nowhere, I get blasted with the title I was going to win. I look up, Toxic is beating both me and Thomas with the belt. The bastard just wanted recognition." Starr and Chris patched up their disagreement after two bloody matches and began to plot their original course; the Revolution dos. The three men rolled through competition until the end of Toxic and Starr's time in the NSWA in 2005. Chris Toxic/Independents "The Evolution of Men" Chris Toxic and Starr a successful tag team for over three years strong took the show on the road in early 2005. "We hit the independent scene, just wanted to get away from all the arenas and the horrible workers in the professionals." Starr and Toxic teamed together in an Scottish promotion the Scot Kings of Wrestling for three weeks, holding the tag team titles for two. After three weeks, Starr received a call from Anthony Phoenix who had informed both Toxic and Starr that the Revolution needed to reform in a new promotion. One World Coalition Starr spent five years in the One World Coaltion; his debut match-up against his tag team partner Phoenix in a flaming tables match-up. Starr put Anthony through the table and formed a stable within the same day. Chris Toxic and Phoenix teamed together while Starr focused on his solo career. Unable to add up to the competition though, Starr took over 30 losses in less than a month. Starr disappeared for many weeks in an attempt to find himself and his career; he succeeded, no doubt. Toxic seeked out his former tag team partner, needing his help. "Toxic wanted me to shelf Phoenix, he couldn't stand the kid anymore." Starr took a sledgehammer to the skull of his former partner and ended Phoenix's time in the OWC for many months. Together a new-found Starr and Toxic teamed together and won the Tag Team Titles three times within eight months. Toxic and Starr had many great feuds with the Speedknot Mobsters, destroying them time and time again. One of the most memorable; and electrified cage match in which Starr tied both men to the cage with barbed wire. "Good things don't last forever though," Starr remembers of his early time in the OWC; "I won the Original One Title and was starting to get into something with "Wildcat" Rip Thomas, seems like a pattern I guess. I was just about to put the guy away, when a metal chair hit me in the head." Starr and Chris Toxic fought for many months, bad blood boiled and Starr got the short end of the stick. "Phoenix and Toxic would whip my ass week after week, I was thrown through tables and smacked around with chairs, it was miserable. It would seem after I did Toxic a favor he went and nursed Anthony back to health just to return the favor to me. The kid almost ended my career!" Starr was injured and laid up for three weeks due to a barbed wire wrapped 2x4 from the hands of Phoenix. Anthony and Toxic would lose their tag team titles and Starr would return to the OWC gaining the United America title. "I guess Toxic knew what he lost, he came back." Starr and Toxic again teamed and won the Tag Team titles. Anthony Phoenix would realize he was unwanted and return to the Non-Stop Wrestling Alliance. One World Coalition: The Second Act Starr and Chris Toxic would go on to be undefeated for six months before tragedy struck. "Chris went nuts while I was in Mexico for a show. He was World Champion and decided he didn't want to do it anymore, burnt down Steel City, the home of the OWC. For six months, the OWC didn't exist. Longest time I spent out of a ring. But you know what they say, a door closes, a window opens." The OWC returned, as did Starr and Phoenix. Starr would go on to beat Anthony in a title tournament and win his first World Title in 2006. Starr would defeat three of the four challengers, including Andrew Watts, another protegee of Chris Toxic. "Watts was a mini version of me, Chris bred him to be almost as good as I was. Hell, Toxic even walked him down to the ring, I was guessing if Chris wasn't here, the guy wouldn't know how to get down the ramp!" Starr defeated all challengers except 8Ball. 8Ball was a competitoir from hell and defeated Starr within fifteen minutes. Their return match the next week...he wasn't so lucky. "I unleashed hell on that guy. Beat him so hard, his eye was hanging out of the socket, I'm proud of that one!" Starr would continue to dominate before being injured and giving up his title. "The time off was good, put things in perspective for me. Toxic, Phoenix, and I fixed things once again, this time though we agreed if it didn't work out, and this was the third attempt, we were ditching it." Starr, Phoenix and Toxic decided to bring a new face to the OWC; "The scene at the OWC was getting brutally, no control. So we thought of a friend from the past; while we were doing the Scot Kings, Toxic and I met a German guy by the name of Karl Kahn, real brutal dude. Him and his wife Alica signed onto the OWC; we started a stable known as the Devil's Rejects. It was going great, I was World Champion, Phoenix was Original One Champion, Khan and Toxic were tag team champions. But Kahn flipped one day, an opponent hit a nerve and disrespected his wife, they packed up and headed back to Germany. After that, everything sort of faded out, Toxic retired, Phoenix went back to the NSWA; haven't heard from Toxic since." As a World Champion a second time; "The owner of the promotion really hated me though, he put a bounty on my head, I almost died twice in one month, he tried to have me killed!" OWC: Later Years Starr was still successful own his own; his third reign as World Champion came against 'Ol Joe. "Joe and I really put a show on; we fought it out for two months before I took the title from him. For about three months, no one beat me...then I met up with 8Ball again." 8Ball returned the injury to Starr, re-tearing his ACL with a bear trap; "he wasn't a fan of being partially blind I guess; he whopped my ass and put me on the shelf for half a year." While Starr was gone, 'Ol Joe and Rip Thomas took control of the show. "People were saying Rip wouldn't be the same as when he fought me, so I thought I would return under a mask and really put a show on. I was Cupid Valentino." As Cupid Valentino, Starr would defeat Doomsday "Rage" Devon Chaney and Rip Thomas, whom he would take the title from his third week back, only one week from removing his guise as Cupid Valentino. Starting a small friendship with Doomsday and with Starr as a third time World Champion, "Big Daddy" Diamond, the owner of the OWC buried Starr alive and blew up a boat Rage was on. "He was a sick dude, tried to kill me three times in my career. Starr would lose the One World Title to a man that would leave the promotion, leaving the title vacant. The "Last Man Living Tournament", a tournament to determine the next champion began. "Rage and I first went at it, I beat him, then I fought Rip Thomas and beat him. It came down to Ryan Vance and I. Vance left though, the tournament needed a new challenger. Diamond brought in a guy named Jeremiah Belmont to face me and I lost. Never got that fourth title." Starr would attempt to battle Jesse James a returning Grand Slam Champion, but lose. In May of 2010, Starr was on a three week losing streak. "Phoenix returned to the OWC as Antonio Wolfe and teamed up with a former OWC superstar Corey Farmer. Rage and I teamed up and we lost. I was losing three in a month. Then I was scheduled to face Belmont again for the World Title. It was going great, Diamond, Rage, and I even had a business agreement. But Diamond decided to go sour on me and forced me to make a decision; put up with him or leave the promotion I loved for five years...I took the latter and left." One World Coalition: 2009 - 2010 For a six short months, from late 2009 until November of 2010, Alexander StarrZoë returned to the One World Coalition. Alexander was given an shot at the International Title, but lost to an unknown new member of the roster. During his time in the OWC, Starr was shot at in his first return match-up in the OWC in Guatemala. From that moment on, Starr was attacked by an unknown force at least once a week. "Big Daddy" Diamond silently removed the company from the face of the Earth with no statement being made to the public or the performers on the roster who were still under the impression that the OWC was opened until November 1st, 2010. Championship Wrestling Council As well as Pryde Wrestling, in 2010 Starr joined the ranks of the Championship Wrestling Council, an alliance of wrestling promotions that shares talent for monthly shows. Starr is 2-0 two months into his career with the CWC, having defeated four men in his debut match-up and last month, having defeated Devon "The Rage" Chaney and James Silkk for the CWC Hardcore Championship at "Golden Dreams". Starr has defended his title successfully three times and will be challenged by Jacob Wright in Pro Wrestling X on August 16th. Alexander defeated Jacob Wright and teamed with Devon "Rage" Chaney to win a tag team match at the August episode of the CWC. A likely constant tag team of Chaney and Starr is likely on the horizon. Starr was defeated by former rival Jeremiah Belmont for the Hardcore Championship, Starr's reign lasted 5 months and 1 week. In early 2010, Alexander StarrZoë challenged the CWC North American Champion, Thatcher Rex to a match-up for Rex's title at a PrYde Vindication event. Starr won a hard fought match-up and became the new champion, one of the first new CWC champions of the New Year. It was announced in late January that Starr had entered the 2011 edition of the CWC Ascension Invitational tournament. StarrZoë was defeated in the second round of the tournament, losing to Chris Strike. Days before the tournament match-up, Alex told the world that he had accepted a challenge from long time rival Jeremiah Belmont for the CWC North American Title in late February. PrYde Wrestling In June of 2010, Starr signed a contract with PrYde Wrestling and will fight in his first match-up on June 8th in a three-way dance. Starr has been majorly successful in PrYde Wrestling, going 3-1 as of this statement. Starr is currently involved in the number one contender match-up for the Evolution Championship at Massacre Haven 2010. Starr has only lost once, to the Paragon. He has defeated the likes of Vivian Thorn and Goth. He is currently involved with a third party corporation known as "Catch-22 Industries", who Alex hopes will springboard him to the top of the "Ladder of Success". Alexander has climbed the "Power Rankings", ranked #3 as of August 2010. Starr is also the number one contender for the PrYde Evolution Championship. After being eliminated from the 2010 RoughKut Invitational, in which Wilt "Ace" Steel of Catch-22, whom offered him tens of thousands of dollars to cheat in each match of the tournament to ruin the name of RoughKut, StarrZoë agreed to continued partnership with Steel. The StarrZoë Entertainment Group In late July of 2010, Starr and the former business associate of Catch-22 Industries, Wilt Steel began a partnership known as the "StarrZoë Entertainment Group". Steel walked away from Catch-22, stating that he was "not making nearly enough money. The wrestling business seems like a far better opportunity. With my business mind and Alexander StarrZoë's talents and business mind, I believe we could become millionaires!" The goal of the partnership is to ruin the fan's enjoyment of professional wrestling while still making as much money as possible. In early August, Starr introduced the public to the newest member of the group, his new love interest, Rachel McSwift. Rachel is now involved in a tournament for the PrYde Independent Title. As well as Rachel, Starr has begun a tag team partnership with a new member of the PrYde roster, Ryan Rampage. Ronnie was introduced to the public by Starr's business partner Wilt Steel. Alex reached back to his childhood friend after hearing that Ryan was contemplating retirement. Alex offered his friend the oppertunity to be successful in an aspect of the business far less violent than what Ryan was used to. Rampage and Starr made their PrYde Wrestling debut on August 17th, 2010 against the tag team of PowerTrip, defeating the veteran team. A week later, Rachel McSwift lost in the impromptu Independent Title Tournaments finals against Waylon Holladay. Rachel gets an opportunity on Saturday, September 6th to challenge four other females in PrYde Wrestling to determine the number one contender for the Independent Title as well as the title of "First Lady of PrYde". Just a day later, on September 7th, Alexander and Ryan will challenge for the PrYde Unity Titles. In late October at the Rise and Fall pay-per-view, Starr will challenge for the Evolution Title. Alexander StarrZoë and Ryan Rampage continue to successfully defend their Unity Championships and have become dominate in singles competition as well. At PrYde's October pay-per-view, Rise and Fall, StarrZoë defeated Jared Black in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs for the Evolution Title with the help of his tag team partner. Ryan Rampage barely lost the opportunity for the Anarchy Title, losing his match-up against Black Jack McGraw. The StarrZoë Entertainment Group's manager, Wilt "Ace" Steel made his return from his month long vacation from the spotlight, lending a hand to Rampage in his match-up. It was reported just days before the Rise and Fall event that Alex and girlfriend Rachel McSwift have ended their personal and professional relationships and Rachel has left the StarrZoë Entertainment Group as well as PrYde Wrestling as a whole. "She cheated on me, so I kicked the girl to the curb" Alex is quoted as saying about his former girlfriend. "I hope to never see her again..." Ryan Rampage and Alexander StarrZoë won the Unity Titles in October of 2010 and weeks later, Ryan Rampage defeated Black Jack McGraw in what some are calling "the most violent match-up in recent wrestling history" for the Anarchy Title. Rampage has yet to defend his Anarchy Title and the StarrZoë Entertainment Group have successfully defend their Unity Titles four times as of December 2010. In early January of 2011, The StarrZoë Entertainment Group lost their Unity Championships to new comer of PrYde "Big Bad" Casey and the returning Jared Black who entered the match under the guise as a "mystery opponent". Knowing that Casey was attempting to get the better of Starr and being booked in two match-ups in one night, Alex evoked the "Freebird Rule" and introduced PrYde to a former NSWA friend of Starr's Jayson Blaze for a single night. Blaze and Rampage lost the match-up and the Unity Titles were awarded to a new team after five months with the StarrZoë Entertainment Group as champions. Also, in late 2009, Starr began to campaign against PrYde World Champion, Samuel Hessingstock for an oppertunity to challenge for the World Title. After losing many match-ups against "Hess" StarrZoë enlisted the help of interim PrYde President Siro Black with the offer or large amounts of money. Again though, Alex was unsuccessful against Hessingstock just two weeks into the new year. Atop losing many matches, Starr's contendership for the World Title is now threatened by long time rival Waylon Holladay and it is reported that Holladay and not StarrZoë may be challenging Hessingstock at PrYde's February pay-per-view Ruthless Intentions. Alexander StarrZoë is still extremely active in PrYde Wrestling and has become a common name in professional wrestling as well as one of the most successful members of the PrYde Wrestling roster in the history of the promotion. As of January 2011, Starr has remained in the Power 10 his entire time in PrYde has been ranked #1 four times in five months. After the January 18th, 2011 edition of PrYde Wrestling's Vindication, which saw Alex lose his fifth battle which World Champion, Samuel Hessingstock, in a tag team match with partner Ryan Rampage against Hess' protegee Ash Shadows, Starr had come to the realization that Hessingstock may have his number; "in the three months that Hess has been in PrYde," Alexander was quoted as saying; "I have never beaten him. Five attempts now and not a single win! I've beaten Ash, I've pulled all the stops, and still no wins!" "Holladay replaced me in the route of a championship challenge!" Alexander once said of that time in his wrestling career. In February of 2011, Starr defended his Evolution Championship against returning member of the PrYde roster Goth while Ryan Rampage defended his Anarchy Championship against former Evolution Championship in a match-up against Jared Black. Rampage and Jared competed in "Black Star Bedlam" match, in-which both men were locked in small 20ft by 20ft cells alone for 24 hours before being delivered to the ring, a ring with a cell surrounding it. Within the cell were countless weapons. It is also popularly believed that Alexander and his tag team partner Ryan Rampage are behind PrYde interim president Siro Black announcing that if Waylon Holladay wanted to challenge Samuel Hessingstock for the World Championship, Waylon and "Big Bad" Casey must first abandon the Unity Tag Team Championships. There was quite a large amount of controversy surrounding the PrYde Rise and Fall pay-per-view. The end of the Cage Match between Goth and Alexander StarrZoë. PrYde President and a StarrZoë Entertainment business partner Siro Black involved himself in the cage match just as Goth had a submission locked in on the champion. The rules of the match were changed at the last moment, only escapes counted now. After countless almost endings, three G-8's from Starr, a sleep holder from Goth, a P-Squared at the end of the champion, and a headbutt off the top of the cage, Alex won the match by falling out of the cage at the last moment. Wilt Steel, StarrZoë's manager, has been quoted as saying "a win is a win." Ryan Rampage and Jared Black's "Black Starr Bedlam" match-up ended after a horrid 45 minute beating between the two men, Ryan won the match after two sledgehammer shots to the head of Jared Black that may have ended his career for good. In March of 2011, Starr advanced in the finals of the PrYde World Championship Tournament after the disapperance of former World Champion Samuel Hessingstock. After being awarded of the championship by PrYde's President Siro Black, new Board of Director's spokesman Jeff Westen stripped StarrZoë of the title and declared a tournament to crown a real champion. Alex spent two weeks beating on various members of the Board of Directors, forcing them to sign a petition to force Westen out of the promotion. At PrYde's Apirl pay-per-view Fatal Fool's Day, StarrZoë will take on Casey Williams in the finals of the tournament. Also during this time, as a punishment for the constant assaults, Alex was stripped of the Evolution Title. Ryan Rampage was entered in the tournament to name a new number one contender for the Evolution Title but was robbed of his oppertunity at the hands of the returning Jared Black, who interfered in the match and attacked Rampage. Also at Fatal Fool's Day, Rampage will take on Jared Black for Ryan's Anarchy Title. In April of 2011, Alexander StarrZoë captured the PrYde World Championship defeating Casey Williams at Fatal Fool's Day and Ryan Rampage defeated Jared Black to maintain the Anarchy Championship. Unfortunately, in early May of 2011, Ryan Rampage lost the Anarchy Champion in a championship unification match against Nicholas "Heatwave" Brooks, the Evolution Champion and both Alexander StarrZoë, Ryan Rampage, and Wilt "Ace" Steel departed from PrYde Wrestling on May 13th, 2011. In Wrestling The following information about Alexander StarrZoë includes information about his in-ring and professional history such as finishing moves, quotes Starr uses often while speaking to an audience, and the many nicknames fans have given Alex throughout his career. Finishing Moves: *"The Rising Starr" (Phoenix Splash) *"The G-8" (Full Nelson Facebuster) Tag Team Finishing Moves: *"Revolution #9" (Double STO) - (w/Chris Toxic) *"The Entertaining End to Everything (a.k.a. E3 or E Cubed)" (Spanish Fly) - (w/Ryan Rampage) Common and Favorite Moves: *Belly to Belly Slam *Cradle Brainbuster *Cobra Clutch Slam *Fisherman's Suplex *Full Nelson *Inverted DDT *Rolling Cutter *Samoan Driver *Standing Clothesline Quotes: *"When I talk, I talk success, I'm better than the best, I'm a man of entertainment, and I demand your respect!" Nicknames: *"The Most Entertaining Man in the World" *"The Starr of the Show" Other Information This section includes the extensive list of championships and accolades that Alexander StarrZoë has won throughout his 10+ year career as well as the entrance music Starr has used throughout his time in wrestling. Championships, Titles, and Accolades Won: {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 500px;" |'Championship Title' |'Promotion of Championship' |- |GCW Tag Team Title (w/Mr. Extreme) |Golden Championship Wrestling |- |NSWA Middle-Weight Championship |Non-Stop Wrestling Alliance |- |3x OWC Tag Team Champion (w/Chris Toxic) |One World Coalition |- |3x OWC United American Champion |One World Coalition |- |2x OWC Original One Champion |One World Coalition |- |OWC International Champion |One World Coalition |- |4x OWC World Championship/Supreme Overlord |One World Coalition |- |2nd Ever OWC Grand Slam Champion |One World Coalition |- |1x CWC Hardcore Champion |Championship Wrestling Council |- |1x PrYde Unity Tag Team Championships (w/Ryan Rampage) |PrYde Wrestling |- |1x PrYde Evolution Championship |PrYde Wrestling |- |1x PrYde World Heavyweight Championship |PrYde Wrestling |- |1x. CWC Hardcore Champion |Championship Wrestling Council Category:American Wrestlers Category:Pryde Wrestling wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:1983 births Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Characters from Pennsylvania Category:Heel characters Category:Hardcore wrestlers Category:Hardcore Wrestlers Category:Martial artists Category:Wrestlers from Philadelphia Category:Wrestlers from South Philadelphia